poaseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Author's Notes: Cometh the Hour
PROLOGUE: But what happened to the light gem? ‘Tis a mystery. Anyways, I don’t yet have a clear idea about the first war against the maelstrom, and the Mythrans, and the First Builders, and all that jazz… but I’m laying some groundwork. I have to admit, that’d be a pretty kickass prequel. Who were the original gem-wielders? Yeah, that’d be super cool… CHAPTER ONE: AN ATTENDEE Don’t be so rude, Lux. The Minithrans are perfectly nice. They just don’t have the same drive as you, you wierdo. I can forgive, though – if only because the mental image of him “slithering” out of bed is one I find hilarious. Yes, for clarification, neither Lux nor Izora are Minithrans. Lux’s backstory (being found as a baby by the canyon) was gone over in Maelstrom, so no real mystery there (aside from who would leave a baby by a canyon). As for Izora? I don’t want to say it outright, but anyone who’s been paying attention can probably guess her story. CHAPTER TWO: LEAD ON, DARLING Therizinovenator is a name I came up with when looking at dinosaur names, realised they were all based on Latin, and remembered that Venator was Latin for hunter. The actual creature is based on the real-life Therizinosaurus, which had the longest arms in natural history – when they originally found the creature’s claws, they thought they were the ribs of a giant turtle. However, the creature was actually a plant-eater, having evolved the claws as a way to reach up and drag down plant life to eat – and as a defence against predators. Also, Lux is really bad at socialising, lol. Why did she call him “darling”? Another mystery. It could have actually been a blow to the head, she could think that’s she’s dying (being something of a drama queen) and decide to not go out before… I don’t know. But before anyone asks, Izora’s crush on Lux is monster-sized, and the only reason he hasn’t realised already is because of just how dense he is. This issue will almost definitely rear its head again over the course of the story – though whether or not it’ll be resolved is, of course, another matter entirely. CHAPTER THREE: IANTHE God, it’s really satisfying to read back over this scene – it’s one that I’ve had in mind for years. I think the original idea is based on the book “Frozen in time”, where two kids from the twentieth century find two kids from the nineteenth century in cryo-stasis in their backyard. By this point, the scene is almost completely different, which is nice, but I think that’s where I originally had the idea. Why is time a gem/element? It is a mystery. But yeah, I wanted to do this for a long time – even wrote a version or two of it at one point – but it only got out there recently (at the time of writing). Who is/was the skellington? One of the scientists. Which scientists? Background info is that this was a science experiment gone horribly wrong. And who is Ianthe…? WELL. First thing’s first: she is a gem-wielder. The fourth to be introduced (not counting Lila Valkyrie, who is a strictly KotOS character). She wields the gem of time, and is a peer in strength to Dante, Neil, and Alizarin. *insert dramatic music here*. You know, despite planning this all for years (or possibly BECAUSE I was planning this for years), Ianthe has changed hilariously as a character over time. When she started off, she was basically Rose 2.0, until I twigged “Y’know, these characters are pretty similar”, and gave Ianthe much more backbone. I also ended up making some major reworks about a week before releasing this chapter. She used to be of a diminutive stature, but she’s lot a lot taller and more muscular. She also had just straight blue eyes, instead of the eyes that change colour (which is very deviantart OC of me, I know – I figured it would be a cool differentiation and show that she’s a little more alien in nature than one might expect), and… I’m still not entirely sure how long her hear is. Also, she wasn’t called “Ianthe” for years. She used to have a different name, too. Fancy that. Category:Author's Notes